Mystery Solver
by hidman 97
Summary: "Aku hanyalah siswa biasa tetapi aku merasa jika di kehidupan ini hidupku di penuhi dengan berbagai misteri dan di setiap langkahku misteri itu akan menghampiri ku." Inilah kisah hidup Naruto sebagai detective. Smart Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery Solver**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the idea

Warning : Pembunuhan, banyak typo

Chapter 1 **Day of Blood**

….

"Kyaa." Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari sebuah toilet untuk perempuan. Tak pelak teriakan keras yang terdengar dari toilet perempuan itu berhasil menarik perhatian siswa siswi bahkan ada satu guru yang datang menghampiri lokasi terdengarnya jeritan tadi.

Ketika para murid dan guru itu menghampiri lokasi terdengarnya teriakan itu, mereka menemukan seorang siswi yang sedang terjatuh di lantai dengan menangis sesengukan dengan muka yang tertutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Siswi yang tengah sesunggukan itu mempunyai rambut berwarna pink lurus yang panjangnya sebahu yang di hiasi dengan sebuah bando yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks." Siswi berambut merah muda itu terus saja menangis.

"Ada apa Sakura-san?." Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam yang berpakaian selayaknya seperti seorang guru dengan luka di bagian hidungnya. Pria itu bernama Umimo Iruka seorang guru bahasa inggris di Konoha Gakuen.

"Hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh gurunya, siswi yang bernama Sakura tersebut masih saja menangis. Melihat salah satu siswa didiknya yang masih saja menangis. Iruka mencoba untuk membantu Sakura untuk berdiri meskipun Sakura sempat menolak uluran tangan tapi akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan dari gurunya.

"Sekarang apa kamu sudah baikan Sakura-san?." Tanya Iruka kepada Sakura yang tangisannya sudah mulai mereda. Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya secara pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari gurunya itu.

"Sekarang coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga kamu berteriak tadi Sakura-san?." Tanya Iruka pada Sakura.

Sakura kini sudah tidak menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mana di bagian tangan kanannya di balut dengan perban berwarna putih sehingga Iruka dan semua orang yang ada disana dapat melihat jika wajahnya kini di penuhi dengan air matanya dan matanya sedikit memerah mungkin akibat dia tadi menangis.

"Ha'i." Jawab Sakura yang memejamkan matanya sedikit lama.

"Lihatlah ke dalam toilet sensei!." Kata Sakura kepada Iruka.

Iruka yang penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan Sakura dengan mengangkat satu alisnya dia secara perlahan memutar knob pintu toilet itu.

"Kreet." Secara perlahan pintu toilet itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Iruka yang dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam toilet tersebut sempat menahan napasnya ketika dia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam toilet tersebut.

"Astaga!." Mata Iruka membulat secara sempurna ketika dia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam toilet. Di dalam toilet tersebut terdapat seorang siswi perempuan yang berambut pirang panjang yang di kucir seperti ekor kuda dan juga sebuah poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Tubuh siswi tersebut tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan kedua mata terpejam dan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding toilet tersebut. Jika di lihat secara sekilas mungkin kalian akan menduga jika siswi tersebut itu pingsan di dalam toilet tapi jika kalian mengalihkan pandangan kalian menuju dadanya atau lebih tepatnya kearah jantungnya kalian akan menemukan sebuah pisau dapur yang tengah menancap tepat di bagian jantungnya dan juga seragam putih yang sudah bersimbah darah.

'Kapan ini terjadi?.' Guman Iruka yang masih terkejut.

Sementara semua orang hanya bisa melihat Iruka membeku di tempatnya tanpa bergerak malah membuat semua orang di ruangan itu semakin tambah penasaran terkecuali untuk Iruka dan Sakura yang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam toilet.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sana?."

"Mana aku tahu!."

"Kenapa kita tidak melihatnya sendiri?." Seperti itulah kegaduhan yang terjadi akibat rasa penasaran orang – orang di sekitar toilet itu semakin memuncak karena Iruka masih saja membeku di tempatnya dan tak kunjung juga memberi tahu mereka apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Kyaaa!." Untuk kedua kalinya di kerumunan orang itu terdengar teriakan dari seorang siswi perempuan tapi kali ini teriakan itu bukan teriakan dari Sakura karena Sakura masih sesenggukan di tempat dia pertama kali di temukan. Melainkan teriakan itu berasal dari salah seorang siswi yang berhasil menyelinap di antara kerumunan dan berhasil berdiri tepat di samping Iruka yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Iruka yang mendengar teriakan melengking tepat di daun telinganya itu mau tak mau harus bangun dari rasa terkejutnya

"Oi! Ada apa Naomi?." Tanya seorang siswa kepada siswi yang berteriak histeris tadi.

"Itu adalah mayat Ino –san." Tunjuk Naomi ke dalam ruang toilet atau lebih tepatnya menunjuk posisi tubuh Ino yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Jari telunjuk Naomi begitu bergetar ketika ia menunjuk tubuh Ino yang sudah terbujur tak berdaya dengan seragam yang bersimbah darah dan dari sudut matanya pun secara perlahan – lahan mengalir air matanya karena tidak kuat menahan tontonan yang tersaji di depan matanya secara jelas.

"Ini tidak mungkin!." Entah sihir apa yang mempengaruhi orang – orang di sekitar toilet itu tapi yang pasti adalah ketika puluhan mata itu menemukan sosok Ino yang masih tergeletak itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka secara serempak.

"Apakah ada yang bisa menghubungi polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini?." tanya Iruka pada murid – murid yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang menimpa teman satu sekolah mereka.

"Ha'i." Kata seorang murid yang langsung menghubungi polisi Konoha.

"Dan sebaiknya kalian semua belajar di rumah kalian masing – masing untuk hari ini sementara saya yang merupakan staff sekolahan akan menunggu pihak polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dan coba memberikan mereka dengan informasi yang kami tahu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini." Jelas Iruka pada kerumunan murid – murid Konoha Gakuen.

"Ha'I sensei." Jawab para murid yang mulai meninggalkan lokasi pembunuhan tersebut sehingga tinggal meninggalkan Iruka, Sakura dan seorang murid laki – laki dengan rambut pirang dengan style spiky yang panjangnya sampai sebahu, murid itu memiliki dua iris mata berwarna biru muda.

"Sebaiknya kamu juga pulang Sakura – san." Ucap Iruka pada Sakura yang kini sudah tenang tetapi meskipun jika di lihat dari raut wajahnya jika dia sudah tenang tetapi tetap saja dari kedua kelopak matanya masih megalir cairan – cairan bening yang mengalir di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Bukankah itu merupakan tindakan bodoh sensei?." Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu ketika dia mendengar bahwa gurunya menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang.

"Eh?." Iruka langsung celingukan mendengar suara orang lain selain dirinya dan Sakura karena dia pikir bahwa semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing kecuali dirinya dan Sakura dan dengan mudah Iruka menemuka orang yang berkata kepadanya tadi.

"Oh! Kau Naruto – kun. Kenapa kamu belum pulang?." Tanya Iruka kepada Naruto murid yang dekat dengannya itu.

"Karena kejadian hari ini menarik perhatiaku." Jelas Naruto pada Iruka.

'Kau masih menyukai misteri, eh Naruto – kun.' Batin Iruka yang sudah sejak lama tahu apa hobi Naruto sejak kecil.

"Lalu, apa maksud dari perkataamu tadi?." Tanya Iruka kepada Naruto tentang maksud perkataannya tadi yang mengatakan bahwa apa yang dia sarankan pada Sakura merupakan sebuah tindakan yang bodoh.

"Bukankah Sakura – san di sini adalah saksi dari kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa Ino –san , sensei pasti dapat membayangkan bukan apa yang terjadi pada saksi ini jika pulang sekarang sebelum polisi menyelidiki tentang kematian Ino –san yang ganjil ini." Jelas Naruto pada Iruka yang hanya mangut – mangut saja mendengar perkataan dari mulut Naruto. Setelah ia pikir – pikir apa yang di katakan Naruto ada benarnya juga, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan saksi berkeliaran sembarangan sementara kondisinya masih kacau.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?." Tanya Iruka pada Naruto yang berjalan seenaknya saja melewati dirinya dan Sakura.

"Tentu saja ingin melihat keadaan toilet." Kata Naruto singkat.

Kedua iris biru Naruto dengan serius menatap setiap sudut ruangan toilet tempat Ino di bunuh, setelah merasa cukup mengamati keadaan ruangan kedua iris Naruto kini beralih menatap kondisi dari Ino.

"Bukankah kamu adalah teman dekat dari Ino –san, Sakura – san?." Tanya Naruto pada Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura karena kedua irisnya masih sibuk mengamati keadaan dari Ino.

"Ha'i." jawab Sakura dengan nada lemah.

"Apa minuman favorit Ino –san adalah teh manis?." Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena sejak kita berteman aku tidak pernah melihatnya minum the manis kecuali saat kita masih SMP. Waktu itu dia pernah minum teh manis kemasan sekali tetapi tidak berselang lama dia langsung muntah – muntah karena alergi." Balas Sakura dengan sedikit menaikkan alis matanya pertanda jika dia tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh begitu ya." Jawab Naruto dengan simpel.

"Apakah kamu tadi pagi sebelum menemukannya meninggal sempat pergi berdua dengannya?." Tanya Naruto lagi pada Sakura.

"Ya, tadi pagi kami berempat…" Ucapan Sakura langsung di potong oleh Naruto.

"Kami berempat, eh?." Guman Naruto cukup pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Sakura dan Iruka.

"Ya, Aku, Ino – chan, Sasuke – kun , dan Sai – kun sempat sarapan pagi bersama di kantin sekolah." Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu apa saja yang kalian pesan?." Tanya Naruto pada Sakura atau lebih tepatnya menginterograsi Sakura secara tidak langsung.

"Aku dan Ino – chan memesan sandwich dengan minumku adalah jus jeruk sementara Ino – chan memesan jus alpukat sementara Sai – kun dan Sasuke – kun memesan sandwich dengan teh manis." Jelas Sakura pada Naruto.

'Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto – kun?.' Batin Iruka yang hanya bisa menatap aktivitas yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dengan rasa tertarik.

"Apakah teh manis yang mereka pesan seperti itu?." Ucap Naruto sambil mengunakan jari telunjukknya untuk menunjuk sebuah botol plastik yang memiliki merek sweet dan matanya sedikit terbelak ketika kedua matanya melihat noda di seragam Ino atau lebih tepatnya seragam di bagian perut berwana orange seperti jeruk.

"Eh… iya." Kata Sakura sedikit tergagap karena bisa menemukan botol yang sama yang di pesan oleh Sasuke dan Sai.

"Oh ya, kenapa tangan kananmu kamu perban Sakura – san?." Tanya Naruto sambil memandangi tangan Sakura yang di perban dan jika kita lihat secara jeli maka kita pasti sadar jika perban itu warnanya tidak putih lagi tapi berubah jadi sedikit kemerah – merahan yang menandakan jika luka itu belum kering sempurna.

"Oh ini, tadi pagi waktu aku membuat sarapan aku sedikit ceroboh sehingga tanganku tergores oleh pisau dapur yang aku gunakan." Simpul Sakura.

'Benar – benar alasan yang janggal.' Batin Naruto setelah mendengar penuturan dari Sakura yang notabene tadi dia mengaku jika dia beli sarapan bersama teman – temannya.

'Jika sudah membuat sarapan kenapa harus membeli sarapan di kantin?.' Pikir Naruto.

"Brughhh." Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Ino yang tadinya bersandar kini jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Ino – san."

"Ino – chan." Secara refleks Naruto dan Sakura memanggil Ino walaupun mereka tahu jika orang yang ada di depan mereka sudah mati.

Sementara Sakura dan Naruto masih terkejut dengan jatuhnya tubuh Ino, Iruka malah menatap tajam coretan di dinding toilet yang di jadikan sandaran oleh tubuh Ino tadi. Tapi Iruka langsung menggerutkan dahinya karena coretan itu seperti di tulis dengan darah. Di dinding yang semula di sandari tubuh Ino itu terdapat coretan seperti ' '.

"Siapa yang berani mencoret – coret dinding ini?." Tanya Iruka sedikit geram ketika melihat dinding yang di kotori dengan coretan – coretan tidak berguna.

"Eh…" Naruto langsung melihat coretan – coretan yang terdapat di dinding toilet tersebut.

"Itu bukanlah coretan sensei tapi itu adalah kode." Jelas Naruto pada Iruka. Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto tidak hanya Iruka saja yang terkejut tetapi Sakura juga.

"Kode?." Iruka dan Sakura hanya bisa cengo mendengar penuturan dari Naruto jika tulisan – tulisan yang tertera di dinding yang mereka anggap sebagai coretan saja ternyata adalah sebuah kode.

"Ya, kode yang di kenal dengan sebutan ROT – 13." Jelas singkat Naruto pada kedua orang yang sedang menemaninya ini. Begitu melihat ekspresi wajah milik Iruka dan Sakura yang menunjukkan ekspresi layaknya seperti orang bingung, dia langsung menghela napasnya panjang – panjang.

'Ini akan sangat lama.' Batin Naruto.

"Kode ROT – 13 adalah sebuah kode yang mengubah huruf abjad **N** menjadi **A** dan sebaliknya abjad **A** menjadi **N**." Jelas Naruto.

"Maksudnya?." Tanya Sakura yang kurang mengerti penjelasan dari Naruto yang memang tidak jelas.

"Maksudku … abjad **N = A, 0 = B, P = C ….** Sedangkan abjad **A = N, B = O, C = P** dan seterusnya. Apa kau mengerti sekarang Sakura – san?." Kata Naruto.

"Oh…." Penjelasan panjang dari Naruto hanya di balas dengan satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

'Hanya Oh….' Batin Naruto sedikit kesal karena hanya mendapat bayaran 'Oh' saja bukannya ucapan terimakasih.

"Jadi, apa kamu menyimpulkan jika pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah Sasuke – san, Naruto – kun?." Tanya Iruka.

"Buk…." Baru saja setengah kata keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto terpaksa harus menghentikan apa pun kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya karena dia di ganggu oleh petugas kebersihan yang datang tiba – tiba dengan raut wajah seperti orang terkejut.

"Ada apa Oji –san?." Tanya Iruka pada petugas kebersihan di Konoha Gakuen ini.

Petugas kebersihan itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Iruka melainkan ia mengatur deru napasnya yang memburu bahkan keringat pun mengalir di seluruh kulitnya yang sudah keriput itu sampai – sampai baju yang di kenakannya basah kuyup.

"Sasuke – san di temukan meninggal di ruang kelas X A!." kata Petugas kebersihan itu yang berhasil mengejutkan ketiga orang itu.

"APA!." Teriak Iruka dengan lantang.

 **To Be Continue**

…

Akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga.

Dan apa para pembaca tahu siapa yang membunuh Ino dan Sasuke?.

Dan bagaimana cerita misteri ku menurut kalian semua.

Tolong berikan tanggapan mengenai ceritaku ini melalui Review para pembaca sekalian.

Jangan lupa untuk Fav atau Follow cerita ku ini.

Review kalian bagaikan bahan bakar untuk otak saya.

Sekian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Solver**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto but the idea.**

 _Review Chapter 1_

" _Ada apa Oji –san?." Tanya Iruka pada petugas kebersihan di Konoha Gakuen ini._

 _Petugas kebersihan itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Iruka melainkan ia mengatur deru napasnya yang memburu bahkan keringat pun mengalir di seluruh kulitnya yang sudah keriput itu sampai – sampai baju yang di kenakannya basah kuyup._

" _Sasuke – san di temukan meninggal di ruang kelas X A!." kata Petugas kebersihan itu yang berhasil mengejutkan ketiga orang itu._

" _APA!." Teriak Iruka dengan lantang._

…

 **Chapter 2 : The End of Bloody Day**

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari petugas kebersihan, Naruto, Sakura dan Iruka langsung bergegas menuju ruang kelas X A atau ruang kelas dari Sakura sendiri. Perjalanan mereka bertiga menuju ruang kelas X A dari toilet hanya di isi oleh keheningan karena mereka memikirkan tentang kejadian di hari ini di pikiran mereka masing - masing.

 **Room X A**

Tampak seorang siswa berambut hitam lurus yang tidak terlalu panjang dengan gaya sigar tengah, tangan pucat pemuda itu memegang sebuah lukisan yang baru saja selesai ia buat. Lukisan itu berisi sebuah pemandangan di sore hari atau lebih tepatnya saat matahari mulai tenggelam yang di kelilingi oleh awan – awan yang berwarna orange. Pupil onyx pemuda itu perlahan demi perlahan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir turun melalui pipinya. Bibir yang semula di hiasi dengan seulas senyuman tulus secara perlahan senyuman di bibir pemuda itu memudar tiap detiknya. Mata onyx yang mengalirkan cairan – cairan bening itu terpaku menatap tubuh seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya bahkan banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua itu saudara kembar yang membedakan adalah gaya rambut pemuda yang sedang terbaring di lantai itu memiliki gaya rambut seperti bokong bebek.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua ini padamu Sasuke?." Kata pemuda itu pada sahabatnya yang tengah terbaring di lantai.

Pemuda yang bernama Sai tersebut mencoba menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Sasuke dan berharap ada keajaiban yang dapat membawa Sasuke untuk hidup kembali, tapi usaha yang di lakukan Sai sia – sia saja karena tubuh Sasuke masih saja membeku tanpa bernapas.

"Bangunlah Sasuke!." Ucap Sai dengan berlinangan air mata.

 **With Naruto Cs**

Tidak terasa kini Naruto , Iruka , Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang kelas X A. tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun Sakura dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Sakura membuka pintu kelas yang masih tertutup.

"Kreet." Suara pintu yang perlahan – lahan mulai terbuka.

Pupil hijau Sakura yang melihat tontonan di depannya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena hanya dalam satu hari matanya harus menyaksikan dua sahabatnya meregang nyawa. Mata Sakura yang tampak membulat sedetik kemudian melembut ketika dia menangkap sosok Sai yang masih menangisi kematian Sasuke.

"Sai – kun!." Pekik Sakura.

Sai yang mendengar panggilan dari Sakura langsung mengusap air matanya dan dengan sedikit lemas dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang juga sedang berjalan mendekatinya, kini jarak antara Sai dan Sakura hanya tinggal satu langkah saja.

"Grabb." Dengan cepat kedua tangan Sai langsung merangkul tubuh mungil Sakura. Pelukan Sai pun dib alas oleh Sakura.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sai – kun." Kata Sakura yang masih memeluk tubuh Sai.

"Tapi Sasuke sudah meninggal Sakura – chan …. Hiks …. Hiks …. Hiks." Kata Sai yang menangis di dalam pelukan Sakura.

Sementara kedua sahabat itu masih mencoba menenangkan diri satu sama lain, Naruto dan Iruka langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka mendekati di mana tubuh Sasuke tergeletak tidak berdaya. Iris biru milik Naruto langsung menajam melihat kondisi Sasuke yang meninggal dengan serpihan kaca yang sebesar pisau menusuk perutnya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang mati karena Jantungnya tertusuk pisau Sasuke mati karena dia kehabisan darah. Mungkin saja jika Sai datang lebih awal nyawa Sasuke masih bisa di selamatkan.

"Apa menurutmu setelah membunuh Ino –san, Sasuke – san langsung mengakhiri hidupnya Naruto – kun ?." Tanya Iruka pada Naruto.

Sai yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Sakura seketika juga melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menatap Iruka dengan tatapan terkejut. Sai benar – benar shok mendengar perkataan dari Iruka,

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya kenapa anda mengatakan jika Ino – san di bunuh sensei?." Tanya Sai yang masih shok.

"Sebelum kami datang kemari, kami menemukan tubuh Ino – san yang sudah tidak bernyawa di dalam toilet dengan luka tusuk tepat di jantungnya. Dan di dalam toilet tersebut kami menemukan sebuah kode yang bertuliskan nama Sasuke." Jelas Iruka pada Sai.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Sasuke begitu menyayangi Ino – chan, aku tidak percaya itu. Kamu juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakana oleh Iruka – sensei kan Sakura – chan!. " Sai yang mendengar sahabatnya dituduh membunuh pacarnya sendiri tidak bisa percaya begitu saja.

"Aku juga tidak percaya Sai – kun." Sakura pun juga setuju dengan perkataan Sai, dia tidak percaya dengan semua bukti yang mengarah pada Sasuke sebagai tersangka pembunuhan atas sahabat terbaiknya.

"Tapi kamu lihat sendirikan Sakura – san jika semua bukti yang ada menunjukkan Sasuke – san lah yang telah membunuh Ino – san." Kata Iruka pada Sakura.

"Yang dikatakan Sai –san dan Sakuran – san memang benar sensei yang membunuh Ino – san bukanlah Sasuke – san tetapi salah satu di antara kita berempat." Kata Naruto yang ternyata setuju dengan Sai dan Sakura. Sementara kesimpulan Naruto yang menerangkat jika pelaku pembunuhan yang menimpa Ino adalah salah satu dari mereka berempat cukup mengejutkan karena mereka sendiri tidak bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto – kun?." Tanya Iruka yang tidak mengerti kemana arah pemikiran Naruto.

"Sensei mempercayai bahwa Sasuke – san adalah pelaku pembunuhan terhadap Ino –san hanya karena terdapat kode ROT – 13 yang jika itu diartikan maka akan tertulis nama Sasuke, bukan?." Tanya Naruto tentang alasan Iruka mengapa begitu yakin jika kematian Ino diakibatkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ha'i." Angguk Iruka.

"Lalu kenapa kode tersebut tidak terdapat di dinding bagian depan dari Ino – san melainkan terdapat di dinding bagaian belakang Ino –san ditemukan?." Tanya Naruto pada Iruka lagi.

"Itu karena …." Iruka langsung menghentikan kata – katanya karena dia tidak dapat menemukan kata – kata yang tepat untuk menyakinkan Naruto.

"Kode ROT – 13 tersebut menunjukkan jika pembunuhan tersebut tidak dilakukan oleh Sasuke – san melainka orang lain yang ingin menjebak Sasuke –san agar dia di jadikan sebagai tersangka." Jelas Naruto.

"Maksudmu Naruto – kun?." Tanya Iruka.

"Seingatku Ino – san tidak pernah mengerti tentang kode – kode yang di gunakan dalam kegiatan kepramukaan, bukankah begitu Sakura – san?." Kata Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto hanya bisa melototkan kedua bola matanya karena dia baru ingat jika Ino sangat payah dalam segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pramuka.

"Itu benar." Kata Sakura.

"Tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan jika Sasuke bukanlah tersangka dalam pembunuhan ini." Elak Iruka yang belum bisa terima dengan alasan Naruto yang mengatakan jika Sasuke bukanlah tersangka dalam pembunuhan ini.

"Jikalau memang yang menulis kode tersebut adalah Ino – san seharusnya Ino – san mati dalam posisi kepala membentur dinding dimana kode tersebut ditulis karena luka tusuk di jantungnya bukannya mati membelakangi kode tersebut…" jelas Naruto. Masih belum terima Iruka mencoba membuka mulutnya kembali tetapi niatnya itu ia urungkan karena melihat isyarat yang Naruto berikan kepadanya agat tetap diam.

"Alasan kedua adalah noda di kain ini." kata Naruto yang merogoh saku celananya setelah beberapa detik kemudia dari saku celananya, dia mengeluarkan sobekan kain berwarna putih dengan noda berwarna orange.

"Itu kain apa Naruto – san?." Tanya Sakura yang merasa familiar dengan kain yang sedang di pegang oleh Naruto.

"Ini adalah kain yang aku sobek dari seragam Ino – san." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Tapi kain itu member petunjuk apa?." Tanya Iruka.

"Ini menunjukkan jika noda ini berasal dari pelaku pembunuhan yang mencoba memperkecil pergerakkan Ino – san yang melakukan pemberontakan sebelum pisau itu berhasil menusuk jantungnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu siapa pelakunya Naruto – kun?." Tanya Iruka dengan tenang karena yakin jika pelakunya bukanlah dia.

"Pelakunya adalah…."

"Kau Sai – san." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Sai dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan asal menuduh kamu Naruto – san!." Kata Sai dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak menuduh tapi semua perkataanku itu berdasarkan fakta yang ada…."

"Pertama adalah gaya penulisan yang di gunakan untuk menulis kode ROT – 13 sangatlah mirip dengan seni kaligrafi dan di ruangan ini yang mempunyai bakat seperti itu hanya kamu."

"Kedua adalah noda di kain yang aku tunjukkan tadi berasal dari noda cat yang mengotori tanganmu yang kamu gunakan untuk melukis pemandangan itu." Kata Naruto yang mengalihkan jari telunjukknya dari muka Sai menuju ke lukisan Sai yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Apa yang mau kamu sampaikan sekarang Sai – san?." Tanya Naruto. Kini pandangan Naruto, Sakura, dan Iruka semuanya menuju arah Sai seakan – akan menunggu kata – kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Merasa semua mata kini tertuju padanya Sai hanya bisa diam tanpa bersuara.

"I …. I …. I …. Ha …. Ha …. Ha …." Jika sebelumnya dia tertekan maka kini Sai malah tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yah, memang benar akulah yang membunuh Ino – chan. Ha …. Ha …. Ha …. ." Kata Sai yang di selingi dengan tawanya, jika biasanya orang tertawa dengan wajah senang lain lagi dengan Sai. Dia tertwa dengan wajah yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan.

"Plakkk." Telapak tangan kanan Sakura pun dengan mulus berhasil mendarat di pipi Sai.

"Kenapa …. Hiks …. Hiks ….kamu lakukan itu, Sai – kun?." Tangis Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang memukuli dada Sai.

"Kamu tanya kenapa Sakura – chan? Seharsunya kamu tahu sendiri alasanku melakukan semua ini."

"Aku melakukan ini karena Ino – chan lebih memilih Sasuke daripada aku." Jelas Sai yang mengungkap alasan mengapa dia membunuh Ino.

"Kamu tahu kan Sai – san apa yang akan kamu dapat dari tindakanmu?." Tanya Naruto pada Sai.

"Yah, aku tahu. Aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada polisi." Kata Sai dengan sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke – san melakukan tindakan bunuh diri?." Tanya Iruka yang sedikit lega karena satu misteri sudah terpecahkan tapi dia masih penasaran dengan aksi yang di lakukan Sasuke untuk mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri.

"Kau salah Iruka – sensei, Sasuke – san tidak bunuh diri melainkan juga di bunuh." Jelas Naruto yang berhasil mengejutkan semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dibunuh?." Tanya Sai yang terkejut.

"Tapi siapa pelakunya?." Lanjut Iruka.

"Pelakunya adalah Sakura – san." Tunjuk Naruto pada Sakura yang kini menatap sekelilingnya dengan dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Hei! Kamu jaga mulutmu. Tadi aku bisa menerima tuduhanmu terhadapku karena semua itu benar adanya, tapi perkataanmu sekarang ini tidak masuk akal. Sakura – chan tidak mungkin melakukan semua yang kamu katakana." Kata Sai dengan nada yang tinggi untuk membela Sakura sementara Sakura hanya diam saja saja seolah – olah dia tidak menyalahkan atau pun membenarkan kata – kata Naruto.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi semua yang aku katakana berdasarkan bukti – bukti yang ada." Kata Naruto.  
"Pertama adalah motif Sasuke – san pergi ke ruang kelas ini pasti hanya untuk menemui Sakura – san."

"Kedua adalah luka yang ada di tangan Sakura – san, luka itu belumlah kering sempurna jadi kita bisa menyimpulkan jika luka itu di dapat dalam rentang waktu yang belum lama."

"Ketiga adalah alasannya ketika aku bertanya kenapa tangannya di perban. Dia mengatakan jika luka itu dia dapat ketika dia memasak untuk membuat sarapan pagi tapi kenyataannya kamu tidak sarapan di rumah melainkan kamu sarapan bersama Sai – san, Ino – san dan Sasuke – san di kantin pagi ini." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa buktinya jika Sasuke mati karena tidak bunuh diri melainkan di bunuh oleh Sakura – chan." Elak Sai.

"Lihatlah pada tangan Sasuke – san yang memegang serpihan kaca itu." Mendengar perintah dari Naruto semuanya langsung saja menatap tangan Sasuke bahkan Sakura yang di curigai sebagai tersangka pun juga ikut melihat tangan Sasuke.

"Kalian lihatkan jika tangannya itu tidak terluka tapi jika dia melakukan aksi bunuh diri seharusnya yang terjadi adalah seperti ini." Kata Naruto yang langsung mengambil serpihan kaca yang masih di dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Jlebb." Setelah mengambil serpihan kaca tersebut tanpa aba – aba Naruto langsung menancapkan serpihan tersebut ke meja.

"Akhh…. Sial aku pikir tidak akan sesakit ini." Tangan Naruto langsung melepaskan serpihan kaca yang masih menancap di meja.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto – kun?." Tanya Iruka atas tindakan gila yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

"Lihat ini…. " Naruto langsung menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah pada Iruka dan yang lainnya.

"Seharusnya jika Sasuke – san melakukan aksi bunuh diri maka telapak tangannya akan terluka yang di akibatkan sisi – sisi serpihan kaca itu yang tajam." Jelas Naruto.

"Telapak tangannya tidak terluka karena dia tidak bunuh diri melainkan dia di bunuh oleh Sakura – san dan karena Sakura – san ingin membuat kejadian ini seolah – olah Sasuke – san melakukan bunuh diri makanya dia memindahkan serpihan kaca itu ke tangan Sasuke – san." Jelas Naruto.

"Dan untuk motif kenapa dia melakukannya aku sedikit tidak mengerti." Lanjut Naruto yang sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti akan motif Sakura untuk membunuh Sasuke.

"Hiks …. Hiks …. Hiks …. Aku melakukan semua ini karena dia berani mempermainkan hati Ino – chan dengan berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain." Tutur Sakura.

"Maaf jika aku terlambat." Tiba – tiba sebuah suara muncul dari arah pintu.

Ketika mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kea rah pintu mereka menemukan sosok lelaki yang kira – kira berumur 40 tahunan dengan rambut yang sudah memutih dan kulit yang sudah sedikit berkeriput, lelaki itu memakai kemeja purih dengan dasi berwarna hitam yang ditutupi dengan jas berwana hitam.

"Aku adalah detektif Kepolisian Konoha yang di tugaskan untuk menyelesaikan kasus tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah ini." Jelas lelaki yang mengaku sebagai detektif tersebut.

"Anda belum terlambat karena penjahatnya belum kabur." Kata Naruto yang juga melangkah kea rah pintu dengan santainya.

"Apa maksudnya?." Tanya detektif itu sedikit bingung.

"Maksudku adalah kasus ini sudah selesai dan dua siswa yang ada di dekat Iruka – sensei itu adalah tersangkanya." Kata Naruto yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan detektif itu terbenggog.

"Lalu untuk apa aku kemari jika kasusnya sudah selesai?." Tanya detektif itu pada dirinya sendiri.

…

 **Chapter 2 End**

 **To Be Continue**

Tidak lelah saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah fav, fol, dan review cerita ini. Dan saya harap di chapter kedua ini kalian semua masih mau member pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini lewat review kalian semua. Dan bagi yang sudah fav tapi belum review saya harapkan untuk review cerita ini agar semangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini semakin tinggi dan juga kalau ada silent reader (ngarep banget) tolong berikan pendapat kalian tentang cerita ku ini.

Sekian…


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody BIMBLE

**Mistery Solver**

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Naruto But The Idea.

Warning : Author Masih Penulis Yang Amatir Dalam Menulis Cerita.

A/N : Special Thanks for **Miyuko Namikaze** karena telah member izin saya untuk mengambil ide dari ceritanya yang bertitle **Hexagram.**

 _Review Chapter 2 :_

" _Ini menunjukkan jika noda ini berasal dari pelaku pembunuhan yang mencoba memperkecil pergerakkan Ino – san yang melakukan pemberontakan sebelum pisau itu berhasil menusuk jantungnya." Jelas Naruto._

" _Lalu siapa pelakunya Naruto – kun?." Tanya Iruka dengan tenang karena yakin jika pelakunya bukanlah dia._

" _Pelakunya adalah…."_

" _Kau Sai – san." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Sai dengan jari telunjuknya._

" _Kau salah Iruka – sensei, Sasuke – san tidak bunuh diri melainkan juga di bunuh." Jelas Naruto yang berhasil mengejutkan semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu._

" _Dibunuh?." Tanya Sai yang terkejut._

" _Tapi siapa pelakunya?." Lanjut Iruka._

" _Pelakunya adalah Sakura – san." Tunjuk Naruto pada Sakura yang kini menatap sekelilingnya dengan dengan wajah ketakutan._

Chapter 3 : **Bloody Bimble.**

'Sial.' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa kakek benar – benar menyuruhku ikut BIMBEL di tempat seperti ini?." kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua iris biru Naruto menatap gedung dua lantai di depannya dengan kedua iris yang tidak semangat, dan di setiap jendela di pasangi dengan besi penghalang. Bahkan letak sekolah ini pun tidak lazim kenapa tidak lazim itu karena letak sekolah ini di tengah – tengah hutan yang jauh dari kota dan mungkin saja di sekolah ini sinyal HP pun tidak sampai.

"Sial ternyata benar." Umpat Naruto untuk kedua kalinya dalam rentan waktu yang pendek ketika dia melihat di layar ponselnya yang ternyata tidak ada sinyal sama sekali.

Dengan berat hati Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gerbang sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar selama tiga hari kedepan. Ya, dia akan belajar di sebuah tempat yang di namakan dengan tempat bimbingan belajar. Ini semua salah kakeknya, di saat teman – temannya menikmati liburan mereka selama tiga hari kedepan dia harus belajar di BIMBEL ini.

'Sial.' Umpat Naruto untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Kedua iris biru miliknya bukannya melihat lurus kedepan agar tidak menabrak saat berjalan malah melihat keadaan sekitar BIMBEL ini yang menurutnya sedikit misterius.

"Brakk." Karena kedua matanya yang berlalu – lalang kesana kemari sampai – sampai dia tidak melihat jika di depannya ternyata ada seseorang yang mengakibatkannya menabrak orang itu sampai jatuh lain lagi dengan Naruto yang masih bisa menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang.

"Ittai." Kata orang itu kesakitan.

"Maaf!." Kata Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara orang yang di tabraknya.

Melihat orang yang di tabraknya masih jatuh ke tanah dan karena merasa bersalah Naruto mengulurka tangannya untuk membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"Terimakasih." Ucap orang itu setelah mampu berdiri.

Ketika orang itu sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya, kini kedua mata Naruto dapat melihat seperti apa orang yang di tabraknya. Orang yang di tabraknya itu ternyata seorang perempuan yang umurnya sekitar 1 tahun di atasnya. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut indigo yang lurus sampai pinggangnya dengan mata lavender tanpa pupil selayaknya orang buta tapi Naruto ragu jika perempuan yang di tabraknya adalah orang buta.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf!." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, itu tidak apa – apa kok." Jawab perempuan itu.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Kata perempuan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Grabb." Uluran tangan gadis itu langsung di balas oleh Naruto dengan menerima uluran tangan perempuan itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruo senang bertemu denganmu Hinata – san." Kata Naruto yang sudah melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Apa ini kali pertamamu mengikuti bimbingan belajar di sini Naruto – san?." Tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Ha'I, kalau kamu?." Tanya balik Naruto pada Hinata.

"Oh ini adalah kali keduaku untuk mengikuti bimbingan belajar di sini." Kata Hinata dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Kali kedua?." Kata Naruto tidak percaya jika ada orang yang betah untuk ikut bimbingan belajar.

"Iya dan aku jamin kamu tidak akan menyesal setelah melihat hasil yang akan kamu petik setelah selesai mengikuti bimbel di sini Naruto – san." Timpal Hinata.

'Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu.' Batin Naruto yang pesimis jika dia tidak akan menyesal karena mengikuti bimbingan belajar ini.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk sekarang Hinata – san." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

… **..**

"Hai! Hinata – san." Panggil seseorang kepada Hinata ketika Hinata sudah memasuku area dalam sekolah.

Orang yang memanggil hinata adalah seorang lelaki yag umurnya dua tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, lelaki itu memiliki rambut pirang yang lurus dan pendek dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat.

"Eh, Takashi – san." Kata Hinata yang mengetahui jika orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah temannya di Bimbel ini.

"Siapa yang ada di sampingmu itu Hinata – san?." Tanya seseorang dengan lembut khas seorang perempuan yang berada di belakang Takashi.

Ketika mata biru Naruto menatap orang yang berada di belakang pemuda yang bernama Takashi itu, matanya menangkap sosok perempuan yang seumuran dengan Takashi. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang tidak terlalu panjang dan juga mata yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Perempuan itu bernama Akio Hana.

"Oh, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata langsung memperkenalkan Naruto pada Takashi dan Hana.

"Apakah mereka berdua temanmu di BIMBEL ini bulan lalu Hinata – san?." Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang ternyata sudah memliki beberapa teman di bimbel ini.

"Mereka bisa kamu panggil sebagai kakak kelas Naruto – san karena mereka sudah mengikuti BIMBEL di sini kurang lebih sudah satu tahun terakhir ini." Jelas Hinata dengan senyuman di wajahnya ketika dia mendapati Naruto yang sedang emantapnya dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Appppa?." Tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Setelah melihat reaksimu itu aku yakin jika kamu Naruto –san adalah siswa yang paling bodoh yang aku temui." Kata Hana dengan ketus.

"Aku pun yakin jika kamu tidak akan sampai satu hari mengikuti BIMBLE ini kamu akan mengundurkan diri untuk segera pulang." Lanjut Hana dengan nada yang masih ketus.

'Sial belum genap satu jam aku ada di sini tapi aku sudah ingin pulang kerumah.' Runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Tenang saja Naruto – san, aku akan sangat senang sekali jika ada orang yang bodoh selain diriku di tempat seperti ini ha… ha … ha." Kata seorang lelaki yang mempuyai rambut pendek berwana hitam begitupun dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan orang itu, entah itu adalah tanda lahir atau tato di kedua pipinya terdapat tanda segitiga merah yang terbalik. Dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

'Dan apa aku harus bangga karena aku di samakan dengan orang sepertimu.' Batin Naruto sembari menatap Kiba yang tengah berdiri di tangga yang tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

"Tet …. Tet …. Tet …" Naruto yang lainnya begitu terkejut ketika kedua telinga mereka mendengar sebuah alaram pertanda kebakaran.

"Tap …. Tap …. Tap ." Dengan reflek mereka langsung berlari menuju asal suara alaram kebakaran itu muncul, setelah berlari sekitar lima menit akhirnya mereka menemukan sumber suara alaram pertanda kebakaran itu. Ternyata bukan hanya mereka saja yang tertarik dengan suara alaram tersebut buktinya di depan ruang yang dengan papan bertuliskan **R.17** itu sudah berkumpul beberapa orang.

"Krieet." Bunyi pintu ruang 17 yang sudah di buka.

Ketika pintu sudah terbuka, semua pasang mata yang ada di sana begitu terkejut ketika menemuka salah satu siswa yang mengkuti program Bimbingan Belajar di temukan tidak bergerak dengan jarik telunjukknya menekan tombol yang berwarna merah yang Naruto sendiri percaya jika tombol tersebut adalah tombol untuk membunyikan alaram.

"Ao – san!." Panggil Kiba.

"Apa kamu tidak apa – apa?." Tanya Kiba yang masih berdiri di depan pintu seperti yang lainnya.

Tidak mendapat respon dari siswa yang bernama Ao itu dengan perlahan Kiba melangkahkan kakikanya untuk mendekati posisi Ao yang masih saja setia tidak bergerak sedikit pun seperti halnya saat dia pertama kali di temukan.

"Oi!." Kata Kiba sambil menggoncangkan pundak Ao.

"Brughh."sesuatu yang mengejutkan pun terjadi ketika Kiba menggoncangkan pundak dari Ao seketika itu juga tubuh Ao langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hoi! Apa yang terjadi!." Teriak Kiba ketakutan ketika dia melihat tubuh Ao yang terkapar di lantai dengan tidak berdaya.

Mendengar teriakan Kiba, Naruto dan yang lainnya pun langsung mendekati Kiba. Mata biru Naruto langsung menganati tubuh Ao yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan cekatan tangan Naruto langsung memeriksa apakah Ao masih bernapas atau tidak.

"Dia sudah mati." Kata Naruto yang mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan 17 itu.

"Apa maksudmu dia sudah mati?." Tanya Hinata yang sudah tubuhnya mulai bergemetar ketika dia mendengar jika perkataan Naruto.

"Yang aku bilang jelas kan jika Ao – san sudah mati beberapa menit yang lalu." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan kematiannya?." Tanya seorang perempuan yang mungkin saja dia adalah siswi di Bimbel ini juga. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut pirang yang di kucir dua. Perempuan itu adalah Sabaku Temari.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?." Itulah yang keluar dari mulut semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini kecuali Naruto yang masih saja mengamati tubuh Ao.

"apa itu?." Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di tangan Ao – san. Kertas itu memiliki judul ' Kunci Jawaban Untuk Ulangan Hari Ini. '. Saat kertas itu sudah ada di tangannya, mata birunya menangkap sejumlah jarum kecil yang terdapat di sisi kanan kertas itu dan di susun secara vertikal. Jarum itu di ujungna berwana merah akibat darah dan di pangkalnya berwana ungu.

"Dia mati karena berusaha mengambil kunci jawaban ini." jelas Naruto yang mempertontonkan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu kertas yang di pegang oleh Ao.

"Apa kunci jawaban?." Tanya semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka tidak percaya karena setaahu mereka pihak BIMBEL tidak pernah memberikan kunci jawaban setelah mereka melakukan ulangan.

"Tapi siapa yang memberikan hal semacam itu?." Kata seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan yang mempunyai rambut pirang panjang yang ia ikat dan juga mata yang berwana cokelat.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruh siapa pun untuk memberikan kunci jawaban kepada siswa setelah mereka selesai menyelesaikan tes hari ini." Kata wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf anda siapa ya?." Tanya Naruto pada wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Aku adalah Senju Tsunade pimpinan di BIMBEL ini." Ucap wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku melihat kunci jawabannya?." Tanya seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 25 tahunan, dia memiliki rambut yang panjangnya sebahu dan berwarna hitam. Dia adalah Kato Shizune asisten pribadi dari Tsunade.

Mata hitam milik Shizune langsung melebar ketika dia mengamati kunci jawaban yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Ini adalah kunci jawaban yang palsu." Jelas Shizune.

"Apa?." Pekik Hana.

"Jadi bisa di simpulkan jika Ao – san adalah korban pembunuhan." Ucap seorang lelaki yang umurnya sama dengan Naruto, dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah pendek dengan mata berwana hitam dan juga tanda lahir dengan kanji 'Love.' Di jidatnya. Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara.

"Jika ini memang kasus pembunuhan lalu bagaimana cara pelaku membunuh Ao – san?." Tanya Hana.

"Bukankah itu mudah saja." Kata Takashi.

"Si pelaku pembunuhan dengan sengaja membuat kunci jawaban yang palsu dan memberitahukan kepada Ao – san letak kunci jawaban palsu tersebut." Jelas Takashi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kertas ini?." tanya Naruto yang menunjuka kertas dengan bertuliskan 'Bagi para siswa yang telah selesai mengikuti tes bisa mengambil kunci jawaban di ruang 17'.

"Itu…" balas Takashi yang nampak kebingungan.

"Kalau menurutku si pelaku sudah menargetkan Ao – san sejak awal." Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin karena soal dan lembar jawab tes ini sudah ada di meja tes sebelum para siswa memasuki ruangan tes." Elak Tsunade yang tidak bisa menerima kesimpulan dari Naruto.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun langusng menatap Naruto seolah – olah mereka menanti jawaban yang akan dia berikan atas elakan dari Tsunade.

"Itu mudah saja, si pelaku dalam kasus ini menggunakan trik sulap pengambilan kartu." Kata Naruto yang berhasil mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Trik sulap apanya! Jangan bercanda Naruto – san." Kata Takashi dengan nada mengejek yang sayangnya tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Naruto.

"Trik sulap yang sering di tayangkan di televisi, dimana seorang pesulap menyuruh salah satu penonton untuk mengambil satu kartu yang nantinya sang pesulap akan mengeluarkan kartu yang sama persis diambil oleh penonton tadi." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya si pelaku menyuruh Ao – san untuk mengambil tempat duduk sama persis dimana memo itu di letakkan?." Tanya Tsunade.

"Menurutku yang mengambil memo itu tidak hanya Ao – san saja tetapi semua peserta tes juga mengambil memo yang ada di meja mereka masing – masing tetapi di setiap memo itu menunjukan no ruang yang berbeda – beda dari satu memo dengan yang lainnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Penjelasan bohong apalagi yang kau bicarakan Naruto – san." Kata Takashi yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu seperti ini Naruto – san?." Tanya Hinata yang memperlihatkan secarik kertas kepada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Darimana kamu mendapatkan kertas itu, Hinata – san?. Tanya Tsunade.

"Tadi ada seorang siswa yang menjatuhkannya." Kata Hinata.

Di secarik kertas itu ada tulisan yang sama seperti kertas yang ada di genggaman Ao – san tadi dan seperti dugaan Naruto ternyata di memo itu menunjukkan no ruang yang berbeda. Di kertas yang di pegang Hinata bertuliskan 'Bagi para siswa yang telah selesai mengikuti tes bisa mengambil kunci jawaban di ruang 03'.

"Lalu kalau memang benar di sini sudah terjadi pembunuhan kenapa tidak ada yang menelpon polisi?." Tanya Hana dengan wajah panik.

"Apa kamu lupa Hana – san jika sinyal telepon di sini tidak ada?." Celetuk Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja karena sepertinya tempat ini sudah tidak aman?." Tanya Hana lagi.

"Kamu mau jalan kaki hah, apa kamu lupa tempat ini jauh dari perkotaan dan bukankan kendaraan yang menjemput kita akan kesini tida hari lagi?. Kini giliran Gaarayang menomentari celetukan Hana.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam kunci jawaban tadi Shizune – sensei?." Pinta Naruto pada Shizune yang masih memegang kunci jawaban palsu itu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Setelah menerima kunci jawaban yang di berikan oleh Shizune, Naruto secara hati – hati membuka agar tangannya tidak terkena racun yang ada di jarum – jarum tersebut,lembar demi lembar kunci jawaban tersebut. Tapi apa yang ia dapat mengejutkannya karena kunci jawaban itu kosong.

Tapi kedua matanya membeku ketika dia sampai di halaman terakhir, di halaman terakhir tersebut ada sebuah gambar **bunga mawar, #FF0000** , **MM RM HM RM MR RW MA MM RA EA.**

'Apa ini….' Batin Naruto.

 **To Be Continue.**

…

 **Note :**

Apa ada pembaca yang tahu maksud dari **mawar, #FF0000** , **MM RM HM RM MR RW MA MM RA EA?.**

Dan untuk kasus kedua cerita saya memang mendapat inspirasi dari cerita **Hexagram** by **Miyuko Namikaze** dan saya pun sudah mendapat izin darinya.

Dan tidak lelah saya meminta para pembaca yang belum fav, fol, review cerita saya untuk mereview, fav dan follow cerita saya ini.

Dan bagi yang udah fav atau fol tolong berikan Review kalian lagi.

 **I'm Out.**


End file.
